


So Sick of Love Songs

by beililee (sapphoatsunset)



Series: Super Junior 100 Fic Challenge [70]
Category: Super Junior
Genre: M/M, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-05-19
Updated: 2008-05-19
Packaged: 2017-11-23 05:11:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/618465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sapphoatsunset/pseuds/beililee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><b>Prompt:</b> #74 – Flu Season (23 of 100) + <span class="ljuser i-ljuser"></span><a href="http://shindong-weekly.livejournal.com/profile"><img class="i-ljuser-userhead"/></a><a class="i-ljuser-username" href="http://shindong-weekly.livejournal.com/"></a><b>shindong_weekly</b> ’s prompt #4: Head Like a Hole<br/></p>
            </blockquote>





	So Sick of Love Songs

**Author's Note:**

> lyrics taken from Minwoo’s cover since I don’t have a copy of the actual version. Isn’t his English just adorable?)

It had to be flu season. That was why his head and heart hurt. It had nothing to do with the fact that Ryeowook was hanging all over Henry, smiling, giggling, and generally making an adorable fool out of himself. That had nothing to do with the mindless jealousy he felt.

It was flu season. So his heart was a little achy too. That probably to be expected when your heart is as tied up with your body and mind as it was in Shindong’s case. When Shindong was happy, his whole body, his whole mind was happy too. Likewise applies to those moments of sadness, anger, and obviously sickness too. Damn flu, giving him the heady, ‘head like a hole’ sensation!

He was so mindlessly sick that he didn’t notice it was his turn to sing – karaoke is actually no fun when you’re sick – until Donghae waved a hand in front of his face and said “Shindong. Shindong! Sing, sing, sing! Your turn!” all smiles and grins.

His heart and head didn’t want to sing. They were tired. But everyone would know something was awry if he didn’t, so he flipped through the selections before landing on NeYo’s _So Sick_. Turning to face the group, he focused his attention on Ryeowook and sang, sang his pain out through the words.

“ _Gotta change my answering machine_  
Now that I’m alone  
Cuz right now it says that we  
Can’t come to the phone  
And I know it makes no sense  
Since you walked out the door  
But it’s the only way I  
Hear your voice anymore.  
…  
I’m so over being blue  
Crying over you  
And I’m so sick of love songs  
So tired of tears  
So done with wishing  
You were still hear  
Said I’m so sick of love songs  
So sad and slow  
So why can’t I turn off the radio?  
…  
Leave me alone baby  
Don’t ever think about my smile  
Or having my first child  
Let it go  
Turning off the radio”

He stopped abruptly, unable to go on. “I think I’m sick. I must have the flu or something. Is it flu season?” The eternal magnae was suddenly concerned and rushed forward, placing a hand to the clammy forehead, rubbing cheeks to compare body temperature.

Shindong moaned.

“I think you should go home. I’ll take you home.” The concern and care in his voice colored everything with warmth, and the rest of the members stood back as they let the younger tend to his hyung, and help him home.

On the way home Shindong felt the need to say, “Not actually sick. Not the flu. I’m lovesick.” They were at the dorms then and with those last words, Shindong collapsed on the living room floor, a mass of emotionally tired bones.


End file.
